


My Dearest Star-Chaser

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Oumota Weekend 2019, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kokichi writes a poem that he knows he'll never share.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	My Dearest Star-Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write fanfic poems, but... My only other Oumota weekend piece probably won't get done until after the weekend, so I'm posting this now. This is for the prompt "pining."

Purple hair and so soft lips  
The stars you chase can't rival your smile  
I'd tear my heart out just for you  
Though I guess I don't need to, since you already make me feel that level of pain everyday

Come on, chase me! Come on, play with me!  
When did our teasing start  
Fading out of arguing?  
I know we used to scrap and quarrel  
But do you think we might move on?

Could you compare me to the sky you love?  
When you're up there, remember me  
Your heart so free, kindness a sea  
I wish we could just be "we"

Sunset approaches!  
Fly into the night, and don't look back  
You stole my breath, now it's time to leave  
I can't let you take the heart you've caught  
Cause if I gave in, my mask be'd for naught  
And I can't give up on a lesson I've taught  
Don't trust, just lie, and hold that thought

Your hands are warm and strong and firm  
Helped up, shoulder clasped – why are you so kind?  
Your trust is foolish, and yet I find  
My heart still stupidly, foolishly, pines

My dearest star-chaser, if tomorrow I died  
My life's regret will have been meeting you – and that's simply no lie.


End file.
